


Hands

by narikalen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikalen/pseuds/narikalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t remember them all anymore, the hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastninja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toastninja).



She’s seen so many things… had so many hurts… been through so many hands, she can’t even count them anymore. She doesn’t remember them all, the hands.

They seem to blur into one another, rough, soft, large, small, delicate, gentle, calloused, smooth. She doesn’t remember them all, but she knows these ones. They are intrinsic to her, a part of her she can no longer separate from herself. These hands, rough, calloused, loving. They pet her, stroke her, and she has not known such infinite care in a long time.

Sometimes they are replaced; larger, clumsier, but still gentle, still familiar, those hands wrap around her, although they never caress her the way the other hands do. They are not her hands.

But those hands, _her_ hands, always return to her. Their weight is a familiar comfort to her, and now she doesn’t know that she can exist without them. There was a time… when those hands she so cherished… hurt her too. Beat upon her, bent her trunk. But then they came back, and loved her once more. Stroked her dash, petted her body. Fixed her.

She may not know much anymore, but she knows, these hands? Are hers.


End file.
